Kyo of ThunderClan
by Cresent Moon14
Summary: Kyo has been abandoned in the forest by Akito. He meets a ban of wild clan cats. He has been accepted into one of the Four Forest Clans. Furuba and Warriors crossover. Slight Kyo x Tohru.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo of ThunderClan

By Chobie

Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket OR Warriors... I shall find a way though... O.O I know! I'll go into the forest and get FireStar, leader of ThunderClan's, permission! And then I will go to Japan and... Oh well, forest first... :goes to forest: Yay:gets attacked by ThunderClan cats. TT

It was a slightly breezy morning in Hatori Sohma's office. Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were walking towards the office, with Tohru carrying Kyo in her arms. The breeze ruffled Yuki's hair as they walked, and Kyo was in a half-sleep state in Tohru's arm. He had transformed into his cat form about 4 days ago. He wasn't under any stress, and nobody had hugged him.

They entered the office through the 7-foot sliding door. Hatori turned around in his chair with a cigar in his mouth. He didn't say a word, but Yuki could read the expression on his face, "What you do want, and if you don't want anything, get out now". Yuki decided to speak up.

"The stupid cat has been stuck in cat form for four days; do you know what's wrong with him?" Yuki said. "Except his stupidity," he added softly to himself.

Hatori sighed, taking the cigar out of his mouth and setting it down on the wooden desk in front of him. Getting up, he saw a quick movement from the doorway that led into the rest of the Sohma main house, but he didn't think anything of it.

"How did he transform?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

There was a scratching sound outside the inside door. Hatori turned to look, and a frightened expression appeared on his face, as if he knew what was coming ext, but he could just not simply get the words out.

"H-H-Hatori? I-i-is everything alr-r-right?" Tohru managed to stammer.

Everyone stared toward the door, there was nothing in sight, and the scratching had stopped, but Hatori kept staring at the door with wide frightened eyes, until a black figure came out of the shadows that surrounded the Sohma main house. A dark, eerie feeling had seeped into the room, like low calm water, entering a pipe slowly.

The figure murmured something that no could hear, but then, the voice got louder, and louder. They heard the words, "Leave... Kyo..."

Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori got up as soon as they heard those words, but Tohru hesitated, even after the figure screamed those two words up to the heavens. She whispered something into Kyo's ear, then left with Yuki and Shigure. They walked outside, back towards Shigure's house.

The walked very slowly for a minute, but then, Tohru spotted a bench, able to fit all three of them. She stopped, and then whispered to Yuki, "May we sit here? ...Just for a bit?" Yuki turned to Shigure, and Shigure turned his head back to the closed door that opened the world to the Dragon's office. He nodded to Yuki, and Yuki nodded to Tohru.

She smiled and sat down for a minute, with thoughts rolling through her mind like animals trying to escape a forest fire. She thought for a moment, and then, she listened real hard, to what was going on in the office.

But, then, she stopped, as if she wasn't ready for what she might hear next. She turned her head back to Yuki. He was staring at his hands, and he held his head down, so she couldn't see his eyes.

Then, she turned back to the door, and listened, this time, harder than the first.

Hi! It's me, Chobie, the next chapter will be more Fruits Basket, but then, about either in the second and a half or third, it will turn over to Warriors! So, if you want to make me happy, press that little itty bitty button that says "Submit Review". Oh! And to not waste time, maybe you can type something in the little box that pops up...


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo of ThunderClan

By Chobie

Chapter 2

Into the Wild

Right after Hatori closed the door slowly behind him, the figure started to approach Kyo. He stared wide-eyed at the figure approaching from the shadows that lay through the hallways of the Sohma main house, full of mystery and dread. As the figure came out, Kyo kept seeing more of the figure, until it was in a spot that was bathed with sunlight from the window above. It was... Akito, the head of the Sohma family.

Kyo stayed silent, but his face read, "AKITO!" The orange cat stayed on the floor. He could have easily slipped out of the door, but he was frozen stiff by the sight of Akito. His fur stuck straight up in fear, as Akito stepped up towards the cat.

"Hello Kyo. It seems you're stuck in your cat form, now are you?" Akito said.

Kyo was still speechless, but Akito knew fairly well how to read faces. Kyo would have said, "You bastard! You did this? Didn't you!", if he wasn't frozen stiff.

Akito laughed a small laugh, which soon became a monstrous and hysterical. He turned around to a small box behind Hatori's desk. But, as the small, orange cat looked more closely at it, he saw that it wasn't just a box... It was a cage.

Kyo's eyes widened as Akito picked him up, and attempted to put him in the cage. He knew that he couldn't just let him put him in the cold, isolated, cage. He had to put up a fight.

He unsheathed his claws, and then clawed Akito across the cheek. He leaped down from Akito's cold hands and tried to run out the door, but it was closed, and, which he didn't see, was locked also.

Akito flinched in pain as he yelled, "YOU BASTARD!" He was holding his cheek, which was smeared with blood, but then, he got back up on his feet, and caught Kyo, who was trying to claw open the door.

\

Akito fiercely picked him up, forced him into the cage, and locked it. He stomped out of Hatori's office, murmuring to himself, and walking towards the forest, that was nearby.

The walk was the longest walk Kyo has ever taken, as he laid down on the cold, hard, unprotected steel cage. He laid his on his front paws, as he looked ahead, he saw a thick forest. It didn't look like the one near Shigure's house, but he was planning to find his way back home... somehow.

The cage landed with a great thud on the ground, as Akito dropped it in front of four great oak trees and walked away, to leave Kyo to perish in the forest. The shock nearly scared the life out of him, but he got up, and looked out of the front of the cage. At first, he saw nothing, but then, a pale ginger shape caught his attention.

He tried to say, "Hello", but instead he let out a soft purr. He tried again, but again, he let out the same soft purr.

_Now I look like a cat, _and_ I'm talking like a cat. I guess that damn rat's happy that he got rid of me, _he thought to himself.

He saw the same pale ginger shape again, but this time, it had another shape beside it, it was a flame color, like his own. The shapes were running to and fro, and Kyo got a bit dizzy, then, he collapsed onto the cold, metal cage bottom.

Hola! Sorry... cliffie... ehehehe... Well, remember this is a Warrior crossover too! So, if you haven't read the books, well... READ THEM! Anyways, please make me happy by clicking the small purple button. Arigato!


End file.
